future shock  Smallville fanfic 1
by Irrelevant86
Summary: Kallie is a singer that's just moved to Smallville, but something happens that cause's her to be able to see the future. But one of her vision's leads her to believe that one of her friends is going to die! Will she be able to save her friend, or will she be the one that needs to be saved?
1. new girl

_If I die young, bury me in satin__  
><em>_Lay me down on a, bed of roses__  
><em>_Sink me in the river, at dawn__  
><em>_Send me away with the words of a love song__  
><em>_Uh oh, uh oh__  
><em>_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother__  
><em>_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and__  
><em>_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no__  
><em>_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby__  
><em>_The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
><em>_I've had, just enough time__  
><em>_If I die young, bury me in satin__  
><em>_Lay me down on a, bed of roses__  
><em>_Sink me in the river, at dawn__  
><em>_Send me away with the words of a love song__  
><em>_The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
><em>_I've had, just enough time__  
><em>_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom__  
><em>_I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've__  
><em>_Never known the lovin' of a man__  
><em>_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a__  
><em>_Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,__  
><em>_Who would have thought forever could be severed by__  
><em>_The sharp knife of a short life, well,__  
><em>_I've had, just enough time__  
><em>_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls__  
><em>_What I never did is done__  
><em>_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar__  
><em>_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner__  
><em>_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'__  
><em>_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'__  
><em>_If I die young, bury me in satin__  
><em>_Lay me down on a, bed of roses__  
><em>_Sink me in the river, at dawn__  
><em>_Send me away with the words of a love song__  
><em>_Uh oh (uh, oh)__  
><em>_The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)__  
><em>_Go with peace and love__  
><em>_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket__  
><em>_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh__  
><em>_The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
><em>_I've had, just enough time__  
><em>_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls._

I stepped back from the microphone. The crowd was screaming their heads off. The stadium was packed, and I could feel my claustrophobia kicking in. I sighed knowing the concert would be over soon. That was the last song of the night. I thanked everyone for coming, then hurried off the stage. I said goodbye to everyone, then walked out into the cool night air. It felt good to be outside. I walked up to my motorcycle, and put my helmet on. Then I jumped on, and drove off. The wind felt great as I flew down the street. I was going down the road when a deer jumped out in front of me. I swerved to the right, laying the bike down on its side. The bike dragged across the street, and landed on top of me.

Sun of a bitch. I tried to pull out from under the bike, but it was too heavy. The deer had disappeared. Grr. I'd landed in the middle of the road. Not good. A red truck came barreling down the street. It was head straight for me. Shit! I pushed at the bike trying to get out from under it. The truck was almost on top of me when it stopped. I sighed. A guy jumped out of the truck. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah but I can't get out from under this thing," I replied, pushing at the bike again. The guy bent down, and grabbed the bike, and tried to lift it up; at first nothing happened, then the bike lifted up a couple inch's. I scooted out from under it.

"Thanks," I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I swerved to avoid a deer," I said, brushing of the dirt on my pants. He nodded his head. I smiled.

"Hey wait a minute you're Kallie, I was just at you're concert," The guy said. I smiled.

"Okay you caught me," I replied.

"It's nice to meet you," He said.

"Same here," I said.

"So you know my name, how about I know you're name," I said.

He smiled, and said, "Clark."

"Nice to meet you Clark," I said, holding out my hand. He shook my hand. I looked at my watch.

"Oh better be going," I said. I lifted the bike up with ease now that I _wasn't_ trapped under it. I jumped on, and rode off...

...School was going to be hell. Everyone was going to know who I was, and they would all crowd around me, it happens every time. I took a deep breath, and pulled my helmet off, and set it on my motorcycle. Then I walked into the school. I saw a few kids stare at me. Then all at once I was surrounded. I shrunk back, trying not to freak out. Everyone started talking all at once. Then a teacher came over, and broke everyone up. "Everyone leave her alone," The teacher said, shooing everyone to their class's.

I walked to my locker, and put my bag in it. Pulling out the books I would need, then slamming the locker shut. I started for my first class. On my way I ran into someone. "Oh sorry... Hey wait a minute you're the guy from last night. Clark right?" I asked, looking up at him.

"yeah. You go to school here?" He asked.

"Just transferred," I answered.

"You transferred to Smallville high?" He asked, giving me a weird look. I laughed.

"I know it sounds weird, but I wanted to get out of the city, and Smallville seemed like a nice place to go," I replied. He smiled.

"Well I have to get to my first class. See you later," I said. I saw a girl with short blond hair walk up to Clark.

"You know her?" She asked.

"Not really I meet her last night," Clark answered. I smiled shaking my head. I ignored them, and headed to my class. By lunch I was so tired. I'd been asked for over twenty autographs, and non-stop questions. I hate new schools.

"Hi I'm Chloe Sullivan," The short blond haired girl from earlier said, walking up to me.

"I edit the torch, our schools newspaper," She said. I smiled.

"Kallie, Nice to meet you," I said.

"Same here. So how exactly did you, and Clark meet?" She asked. I laughed.

"I was on my way home on my motorcycle last night when I almost ran over a deer. I had to lay my bike down, and the bike landed on top of me. Clark almost ran me over. But he stopped just in time." I answered. Cloe laughed.

"Well that's one way to meet someone." She replied.

"Tell me about it." I said, laughing. The bell rang, and I headed to my next class...


	2. swimming in kryptonite

I sat up at the sound of my alarm going off. I sighed, and turned the alarm off. I got up, and quickly got changed, then brushed my hair, and teeth. Then I grabbed my bag, and walked out the door. I jumped onto my motorcycle, and drove to school. When I got there everyone was making their way inside. I jumped off my bike, and put my helmet on the handle bar of the bike. I followed the crowd into the school. I walked over to my locker, and pulled my books out of my bag, and shoved the bag into the locker. I turned, and ran into a girl with long brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Oh sorry," We said at the same time. I laughed.

"Kallie," I said holding my hand out.

"Lana, you're a singer right?" She asked. I nodded my head. The bell rang, and everybody headed for class.

"Bye," I yelled, running to my class…

…I was sitting at a table with a tray of food in front of me, when Clark walked over.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked, looking at me.

"Trying to decide whether or not to eat this mac and cheese, cause right now it looks like it's been run over by a car," I exclaimed. Clark laughed. At that moment Chloe ran over.

"Okay so tonight is the annual midnight beach party, and I heard that they need someone to sing at the party," Chloe said. I laughed.

"And they want me to do it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, of course they do. Who wouldn't you have an amazing voice," Chloe stated.

"Aw thanks," I said, blushing slightly.

"So are you going to sing at the party tonight?" Chloe asked. I thought for a second.

"Sure why not," I replied…

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
>And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<p>

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<p>

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<p>

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<p>

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along<p>

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me, me, me<p>

Everyone was cheering, and screaming. I smiled as I stepped down off the little stage. Now it is time for me to have a little bit of fun. Everyone was dancing, but I really didn't want to be in the middle of a big group of people. I looked around me. No one was swimming, so I decided to go for a swim. I dove into the water, and floated on my back. Tonight had been great so far. I was really glad that I decided to move here. Living in the city was okay, but I never got to be alone. There where to many people in the city. I could feel a growing sense of heat on my back, and there was a faint green glowing coming from underneath me. I looked down at the water. I could see a faint green light coming from the bottom of the water. What the heck. The water around me was bubbling.

I swam over to the shore. My head was hurting by the time I was out of the water. Everyone was still dancing, and none of them seemed to notice what had happened in the water. I shivered. I walked over to the log where I'd put my shirt, and pants on. I pulled my shirt on over top my bikini top, then pulled my pants up over my bikini bottoms. I pulled my shoes on, and walked over to my motorcycle. I jumped onto the bike, and pulled my helmet on just as Chloe walked over to me.

"Hey where you going?" She asked.

"Home, I've got a head ache," I replied.

"Oh, well I hope you feel better," She said. I nodded my head, then drove off to my house…

…I flopped down on my bed, and closed my eyes. My head hurt, and I felt like I was going to pass out. Suddenly an image flashed through my mind_. I saw myself lying on my bed, and everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Then suddenly I jumped off my bed, and ran to the bathroom. I flung myself over the toilet, and threw up._ I sat up. The room was spinning, and my head was hurting even more now. I jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. I flung myself over the toilet, and threw up. What the heck is wrong with me? I flushed the toilet, then walked back to my room, and lad down on my bed. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep…


End file.
